Conventional carriers or connectors for neural interface devices, such as those with electrode arrays for deep brain and central nervous system applications, have a tendency to “drift” after implantation in targeted tissue. This is due, in part, to the mechanical mismatch between the relatively stiff carrier for the neural interface device and the target body tissue and, in part, to tissue regrowth around the neural interface device. Any relative movement between the neural interface device and body tissue can result in the electrode array moving away from the targeted tissue. Thus, there is a need in the implantable medical device field for an improved carrier or connector for an implantable neural interface device. The present invention provides such an improved deformable carrier or connector for an implantable neural interface device.